


Steve Is Not Hydra

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Steve is not hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The explanation of the whole Hail Hydra crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Is Not Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm salty at Marvel right now and Steve deserves better.

"Hail Hydra!" Declared Steve Rogers, holding up a case of water. "Water prevents dehydration and is wonderful for your health. Drink water instead of soda! This week is going to be a hot one, so be sure to 'Hail Hydra!' by drinking lots of water!"

"That's a wrap!" The commercial director called out. "Great job, Captain America! Thank you for helping Americans drink better and have a better diet this summer."

"It's my duty as a good American, sir," Steve replied. "I have to go to now, back to Avengers Tower, to play some tennis with Tony." 

"Be sure to 'Hail Hydra' while you both play!" The director cheerfully said. "Don't get heat stroke!" 

Steve laughed. "Hail Hydra!" 

Then he went home and played tennis with Tony and was well hydrated and was happy.

*glares at Marvel*

The End


End file.
